Storm Bringer
by Overlord The End
Summary: His departure creates a few ripples, his return heralds a storm...
1. Chapter 1

Storm Bringer

His departure creates a few ripples, his return heralds a storm...

Chapter 1

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III , son of Stoick the Vast the chief of the tribe, wasn't exactly your classic viking. He couldnt lift a hammer, couldnt swing an axe and could do pretty much nothing else in a fight. And when he tried to help well you would be hard pushed to find a harder screw-up.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury", the twelve year old tries to convince his furious father.

"Gobber take him home and make sure he stays there. I have his mess to clean up."

So when all the grown ups are preparing to leave on a raid , well, sending Hiccup to dragon training dosent really appeal to Stoicks mind.

"Hell be killed before you even let the first dragn out of its cage."

Gobber sighs at his friends stubbornness and says " You dont know that Stoick. you cant keep him in forever, you can only to prepare him. After all hell be chief one day himself and you wont be there to help him."

So when Hiccup comes back after discovering that he really did shoot down a Night Fury he has everything short of a coronary when he realizes his dad is sending him for dragon training.

"But dad I can't kill dragons..."

"You can and you will. Your one of us now, better get used to it. Hopefully we'll have something to talk about assuming I come back from this raid alive."

Hiccup really wishes that he had something to talk about with his father apart from death and destruction.

_A few days later..._

Hiccups days are now well balanced between having his ass kicked in dragon training and bonding with his new (and only) friend Toothless the incredibly playful Night Fury.

Of course he is rather proud of the new tail-fin he made for the dragon just based on his memory. But their flight had gone horribly wrong when the the dragon just decided that he was unnecessary baggage and decided to throw him of. They would have to work on that.

So dragons dont like eels that was good. He could use that. So maybe the gods didnt hate him so much now. Maybe his fate was changing.

_A few more days later..._

Hiccup is really beginning to get bored of the fame and attention that comes from being the champion in the training ring. Sure it was fun the first couple of days, but now he thinks of it as a defnite nuiscance.

On the plus side he and Toothless have perfected the flight mechanisms and well apart from that drop from the sky and that death defyng, terminal velocity ride through sea-stack maze Hiccup is really enjoying the flying.

So between the flying and the fame, the only thing thats bugging him now is Astrid Hofferson his long-time crush's anger and jelousy. Hes going to have to do something about that.

So when his dad returns and is so very proud and impressed by his supposed mastery over the dragons well, the rite of passage that involves killing a Monstrous Nightmare sends Hiccup almost into hysterics.

He has played this game for long enough. He had always known in his heart that he would have to leave. He cannot kill a dragon now; not after everything hes seen and learned.

It was time. time to leave berk and try his fate elsewhere around the world. He left to notes- one to his father telling him that he was leaving and that he should choose someone else possibly Astrid as his new heir and chief in waiting and one to Astrid explaining what he had done.

He was leaving. Finally. And while sadness weighed down his heart there was also a new enthusiasm and exhillaration. And he freed his mind from the sdness that he was doing the right thing. That Berk would be better of without him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Stoicks POV_

Stoick was still in shock. The letter lay there in front of him in Hiccups neat handwriting. The boy had the best handwriting in all of Berk realised Stoick. And now he was gone.

Searches were conducted throughout the whole island but Stoick knew in his heart that his son was gone. There was Mildew the cabbage farmer who suggested that the boy was acoward and had run away, but when Stoick rearranged Mildews facial features for him and sent him home with a whole lot less front teeth than he had come with well... it is needless to say that others realised that it would be wiseto keep their opinions to themselves.

The hardest part had been explaining Hiccups leaving Berk was to Gobber. the one handed smith completely lost his composure and closed down his shop for the rest of the week, an incident that was unheard of. Once while passing near Gobbers shop, he peeped in to see the smith sitting with all of Hiccups notes and halffinished inventions.

Stoick realised that the boy had been planning on leaving for some time because he had left Gobber notes on what to do for whom... all the stuff that Hiccup was supposed to finish in the smithy.

And then there was the matter of that girl Astrid. He could see Hiccups reasoning as to why she should be chosen as the next-in-line chief. She was the ideal viking and a deft hand with that axe to. If that was his sons wish then he Stoick as his father would honour it. But in a slightly different way than Hiccup would have thought.

_Astrids POV _

Hiccup was gone. Astrid waited for a surge of happiness, of relief... but all she feels is regret and sorrow. She forced the boy to leave and unbidden their fight returns to her vivid and clear.

She can still hear the sheild breaking against the nadders face and she feels the anger as she whirls around to face the cowering boy.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you are on."

"Astrid, I..."

"Leave it. No wonder your father is ashamed of a weakling like you. Anyone would be. "

And then she remembers the surge of emotions in those vivid green eyes, shock, sorrow but all of them rage.

"Dont you dare speak about my father like that. Ill make him proud. Just you wait."

She feels the shock. She never thought he was capable of such anger. He looked almost ...frightning.

This is her fault and now hewants her to become chief take his place. He said that he had recommende her to her father. So its not a surprise to her when Stoick the Vast chief of the tribe appears on the a proposal.

A proposal for marriage.


End file.
